brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Colin Boyle
|Years Active = 2005 - 2010 |Nationality = American |Website = YouTube channel |Notable Works = |Associated With= *Jason Boyle *Ryan Boyle *Ex-Bricks in Motion moderator team }} Colin Boyle is an American brickfilmer known for Reputation, the Hide and Suck series and Climb So High. He is the brother of Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle, both of whom he frequently collaborated with. He is also the brother of Emily "Sparks Flying" Boyle, who provided voice acting for various brickfilms. Filmography |- | 2005 || Dare to do Crazy (Beep)Brickfilms.com thread for Dare to do Crazy (Beep) || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest entry |- | 2005 || Death Comes to Us All Brickfilms.com thread for Death Comes to Us All || |- | 2006 || System Reboot || Nadine and Charlie Music Video Competition 2006 entry |- | 2006 || Hide and Suck || Co-production with Jason Boyle |- | 2006 || Birthday Cake || Co-production with Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 2006 || Climb So HighBrickfilms.com thread for Climb So High || Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest entry |- | 2006 || Singin' in the Rain 'Montage Clip'' || |- | 2006 || Groundhog Trouble || Co-production with Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 2 entry |- | 2006 || Pesky Owls || |- | 2006 || The History In Thirty Seconds Series: The Wright Brothers || |- | 2007 || Kirk! Picard! Kirk!Brickfilms.com thread for Kirk! Picard! Kirk! || |- | 2007 || Winter in the Park || |- | 2007 || Hide and Suck 2: Deja Vu || Co-production with Jason Boyle |- | 2007 || Not so Egg-cellent || E.A.S.T.E.R. Festival entry |- | 2007 || Sweet Jerry Bruckheimer! It's Jack Sparrow! Brickfilms.com thread for Sweet Jerry Bruckheimer! It's Jack Sparrow! || |- | 2007 || ''The Day Brickfilms.com Crashed'' || Community project coordinated by Nathan Wells |- | 2007 || Birthday Cake II || Co-production with Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle |- | 2007 || ''Reputation''' || Inventions, Discoveries and Extraordinary Achievements Contest entry |- | 2007 || ''Inhibitions || Co-production with Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 3 entry |- | 2007 || Barmecide || Dictionary Series film |- | 2007 || Zombie Peril || Co-production with Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 4 entry |- | 2008 || Hide and Suck 3: Rabbit Robot Rampage || Co-production with Jason Boyle |- | 2008 || Draw! || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 5B entry |- | 2008 || Marillion - Whatever is Wrong With You || Co-production with Jason Boyle |- | 2008 || Christmas Nuts || |- | 2009 || How to Shoot Off Your Rocket || |- | 2009 || Waiting in Line || Co-production with Jason Boyle and Ryan Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 6 entry |- | 2010 || Double-U Tee Eff || Co-production with Jason Boyle Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 entry |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers